


The State of Us

by tropical_dream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropical_dream/pseuds/tropical_dream
Summary: He thought that if he keep sticking to him like this, one day, someday he’ll get the chance to convey his true feeling.He didn’t expect that the day when a stranger want to take Jisung away from him came this fast.A fic that no one asked for. enjoy!





	The State of Us

Daniel Skate across the park, and jump into a familiar pedestrian lane where small shops, boutique and caffee lined up. He snatch the skateboard from under his feet and carrying it toward a bistro cladded with red brick, vines and 19th century French window. A place far too posh for his wallet yet he enters it confidently  knowing  his gang of four  will be there.

“Welcome to-“ Minhyun’s million dollars greeting cut as he realize who’s just entered the establishment

“Hyung, menu please!I am super hungry” Asked the brown haired boy cladded with shredded jeans, sleeveless red top and beanie  while making  himself comfortable in one of the window side booth.  Its not lunch time yet and Minhyun already feels tired

“ Is Jisung hyung coming?” Asked the handsome manager with  judging eyes while giving the menu to the boy.

The boy answered with a wide grin “Jaehwannie is coming”

Minhyun sighed and snatched the menu  from Daniels hand “Kids, please don’t bother me at work, there is hotdog stall not far from here”

 

 

Daniel is an art college student specialized in contemporary art. While he is trying not to get kicked out by the faculty over his crazy-experimental art project that dangerously skidded between anarchy and disturbing public place, Jaehwan actually a model student whose elegant and unique art pieces already sold with a decent price to a couple of hipster gallery and boutique downtown. 

Daniel doesn’t remember when they got close. It just happened naturally. Maybe since the first campus orientation or when they had project together. Next thing he know Jisung already nagged him about how jaehwan always eat junk food and asked him to bring jaehwan with him whenever they have dinner outside. At that point he realize Jaehwan has become part of the ‘family’.

Sometime he regrets having introduced jaehwan to Jisung because that meant to share his precious  attention whenever they are out together. But Daniel take comfort with the fact that Jaehwan isn’t living on their apartement complex, isn’t knowing Jisungs past and won’t get to snuggle him at their movie night.

Plus having jaehwan as his wingman means he has one person to blame whenever he gets into a mess that makes Jisung angry.       

 

 

“Hyung, how could you kick out costumer. It may give bad luck to the place you know” Yet another boy with mischieveous smile and rounded cheek enter the place and making the supposedly classy and quite bistro abit more noisier. Daniel and Jaehwan make their bro greetings and huddled together in the booth giggling at whatever gossip there are from their campus.

“Jisung hyung is coming right?” Ask minhyun one more time with annoyed tone, feeling that his place become more like a college pub than an upscale bistro.

Daniel make an okay gesture with his finger and minhyun shake his head and praying jisung to come soon before the kids waste the precious space of his business.

 

 

The first time minhyun introduced to Daniel,   He was pretty sure that they wont get along well. Daniel keep ignoring and blocking him whenever he initiated conversation.

Jisung and minhyun are post graduate student pursuing their master degree. They met when they work together as an assistant professor on the same lab. But after one year he got better side job offer : to manage his uncle’s bistro wich is something he always want to try and it paid better anyway. They are quite close because they researching similar subject and often meet to discuss on their topic among other things happening at campus.

“Your dongsaeng is scary, you sure he isn’t your boyfriend?” Asked minhyun cynically after their get together initiated by Jisung to introduce his close collagues to his close dongsaeng.

“He just shy, give him time” answered Jisung apologetically

Minhyun scoffed at the random excuse given by Jisung  “He clearly not shied away showing hate to me back then”

Jisung rubbed Minhyun forearm shootingly. He actually understand what made minhyun upset. The kid can be an ass to new people sometimes “I am sorry, I’ll talk to him”

“You are gonna like him” added jisung after the man driving beside him didn’t said anything

“Hyung, honestly, you just greedy for everyone around you to get along well isn’t it?” teased him not truly believe on what Jisung said.

But Jisung was right anyway.  

His persistence bore some fruit. Daniel warmed himself up to minhyun and minhyun grew fond with the boy who always expressed his feeling straight forwardly, seemingly without an ounce of ability to lie or mask his face.  Daniel even started to come regularly to his restaurant,

 

After 10 minutes that feels like eternity for Minhyun, he take a relieve sigh looking at the slender man with cute oversized sweater opening the restaurant door. Jisung arrived carrying a canvas pet carriage with him

“Your kids already here” Greets minhyun while helping him carry the stuff inside. Pets are allowed inside the place.

“So  can we finally place our order mr manager?” ask Daniel with a bratty tone

“Ya, be polite at other’s people working place” reprimand Jisung while he took out Sarang, his precious old dog, from the carriage. It just got treatment and regular check up at a nearby vet

“Please…?” Add Daniel with seephish tone followed with mischieveous grin.

 They progress with the order smoothly, most of it because Minhyun now able to take the order in peace knowing that Jisung will take care the bill well unlike what happened  months ago when Daniel and Jaehwan decided that their school project piece worth a full course menu for two.

After He finished checking up food prep at the kitchen, Minhyun went to the booth where the trio enjoying their food.  He notice Daniel already moved and claimed the spot beside Jisung. He is Playing around with Sarang while Jisung  feeding him (the man not the dog) cuts of club sandwich. He already used to this kind of scene but it doesn’t make it less annoying. He approached the booth and take a spot beside Jaehwan.

“Hyung, stop dotting on him too much, he is already spoiled as it is now”

Jaehwan Chuckles at Minhyun’s diss and high five him. Teasing the ‘disfunctionality’ of those duo’s relationship is their favorite subject having been witnessing and tolerating the oddly intimate skinships and affections between them.

Daniel just make a smug face over minhyun’s remark, he  keep playing with sarang and open his mouth asking for another cuts of sandwich from the man beside him.  

 “Hyung why you are not working? Why are you sitting here with us the costumers?” Taunt Daniel to minhyun after while swallowing  the nth cuts of sandwich

“I am finished with it. And until there’s REAL costumers coming I can rest wherever I want” Replay Minhyun while he put his hand at the back of his head with cynical expression.

“Well, I think your REAL costumer coming” Daniel gesture his chin to the door. A tall handsome man wearing  glasses, white shirt, black pants and ridiculously neat hair entering the establishment. All head on the booth naturally turned toward him  while Minhyun stand up to greet the costumer.

“Ong seongwu-ssi”

The first greeting is not coming out from Minhyun’s mouth.

Apparently Seongwu is  working on the vet clinic where Jisung regularly takes sarang for the check up. He is new on the town, that’s why Daniel just see him eventhough occasionally he took Sarang there whenever Jisung couldn’t make it.

Jisung and Seongwu exchanged formal greeting. There  shoud be no problem with this rendezvous if Jisung not offered him to sit at the booth with them. Daniel notice that Jisung and this new guy already at ‘nice acquintance’ level of relationship. They are not close yet but they exchange pleasantries easily. Daniel realize the guy with weird sure name is not only good looking but also really good with his words. He slips some jokes and funny remark between the story and quickly break the ice between the group and him. Daniel then glance at jisung who seems very relaxed  with the presence of him when it should be akward having new guy among a close group. 

Jaehwan  kick on Daniel shin and gesturing him to check on the phone.

_Jaehwan : Ya! Stop with the looks, its creepy_

Daniel : _What look?_  

_Jaehwan : The look as if you want to eat the new guy alive and taking jisung hyung away from his sight_

_Daniel : I don’t do that_

_Daniel : Also can you fake call me? I need to pretend there’s a bulglar entering our apartement complex so we can go home already. Im tired with this guy’s mouthy face._

Jaehwan scoffed reading the last text from Daniel. It gets the other two attention.

“Ahh kids these days... too tied to their phone. I am sorry they are always like this” Said Jisung as they saw both Daniel and Jaehwan face glued to their phone screen.

“Its okay I am finished anyway. I Need to get back to work now” answer Seungwoo while he put his card on the bill. He insisted to boots out all the bill expressing his gratitude to them for  accompanied him during lunch.

A gesture that impressed Jisung and made Daniel want to throw up his food immediately.

Jisung check his watch and realize he too need  to attend something at home “Speaking of wich apparently I need to get back to home”

The man stopped mid standing “Oh Yeah?  Where do you living Jisung ssi?”

Daniel who understand the direction of this conversation cut in between them “Jisung hyung lives with me” He answer with a taunting expression, then turned his head to Jisung “Hyung lets go together, I  also need to go home”

“Ahh, must be  nice to live with your brother”  Seongwu  sign the bill and received his card back from Minhyun. He grin displaying his perfectly white and neat tooth.

“I am not his brother” remark Daniel casually without looking while he carefully put sarang inside the carriage

“He is my close neighbor, we are living in the same apartement complex” Add Jisung to clear things up.

After saying farewell with Jaehwan and Minhyun, the three of them walked on the paved road of pedestrian walkway and stopped at the intersection  waiting for the crossing sign to turn green. Daniel positioning himself between Seongwu and Jisung. Practically blocking any possible interaction between the two.  

“Jisung ssi, Daniel ssi. I’ll go to this direction. Thanks for accompanied me during lunch” Seungwo  lean forward abit in order to look at Jisung because Daniel huge body doesn’t budge while his back slightly facing him whenever he tried to talk to them.

Jisung bow back at him “Ah, its been a pleasant lunch, Thanks for the treat. Next time I will treat you something nice”

Seungwo’s face brightened by  the proposition “You can contact me anytime,  I’ll definitely come”

Daniel scoff inside listening to their pleasantry. Good thing the crossing light changed into green.  Without saying anything, he grab jisung palm, intertwine Jisung’s fingers with his own and pull the older away “Hyung, its green, Lets go” He dragged jisung  without looking back. Jisung turn back and wave goodbye at Seongwu.

Daniel hope that would be the end of it.

However Seongwu is not going anywhere. Daniel find Jisung acquintanced to the guy more than he’d like to.

Jisung often takes Seongwu to eat together with the gang. “He doesnt have a friend in this town, its not good to eat alone all the time” Jisung will say

They’ll meet at grocery store because Seongwu need some advise about buying stuff on this town wisely

They’ll meet at laundry room because Seongwu need to know the best and cheapest place for it.

They’ll Meet at vet clinic twice a month.

Daniel doesn’t like this development. He doesn’t like the guy. More so than he felt toward MInhyun when they were not close yet. And he know why.

That guy remind him of a ghost in the past.

 

* * *

 

There were not always 4 of them

There used to be three of them.

There used to be Yeonwoo Hyung

Their family were close probably because they lived in the same apartement complex. Daniel was  the last one to came into the group when he was on his first year of middle school while Yeonwoo and Jisung were on their last year of high school. The two older ones quickly grew fond of him and  took him under their wings. They always playing around together every where.

“The three handsome musketeers” their neighbours called them. For Daniel it was the happiest memory of his childhood. He loved both of them so much. They dotted on him so much and they did a lot of awesome things together.  Daniel thinks it’s the same case for Jisung too.

Because Jisung loved Yeonwoo.

Not as a brother or as a friend. Its a huge crush where Jisung hoped he can be exclusively his.

Yeonwoo is that tall-handsome-humorous-boy that quite popular with the girls. Jisung knew he didn’t have a chance with him. He was happy enough that Yeonwoo gave his attention to him, to both of them actually, more than to any girls he ever close with. Daniel recalls how the two used to sat on the complex’s park whenever they wait for him to go out.  

Daniel often rush toward them excited for their upcoming ‘adventure’ and stopped mid way to look at their back at the bench park under a big tree. Jisung’s head leaned on Yeonwoo shoulder and the other just let him be.  

It’s a beautiful-pure scene to behold. There’s comfort, trust and contendness gushed out from such view.  

For unexplained reason,  his heart crushed a little every time he saw the two being like that.

Yeonwoo Got married after they graduated from college. It crushed Jisung really bad. No one knew his hyung’s feeling when he smiled so bright during the ceremony and did his job as best man fantastically.   

Daniel felt his heart pinched that whole day seeing him smile, made a toast, joked around with the guest, even with the bride and groom.

“He is happy, that’s enough for me” Jisung said to him when he asked if he is okay after Yeonwoo announced the engagement.

At wedding night, Rather than waste himself away at dance floor,  Daniel stayed beside Jisung on their hotel room while Jisung crying his heart out on his chest.

It took 3 year for Jisung to move on. He didn’t want to admit it but the hole that Yeonwoo left was too big to handle. For three years Jisung went thru his life in a limbo, He looked like a kite cut off from its rope. He lost the love of his life. Any spirit to pursue good things in live seems to went away with it.

Daniel stayed with him while he went through the whole ordeal. He made sure not to left Jisung alone or cooped up on his room for too long. Hence his new habit of barging into Jisung’s family apartement and hanging out watching movie at his home at night.

He made sure not to left out all the special dates the three of them used to had. He made it more special with a brand new routine & interesting activities. He took Jisung to walk, to movie theatre, to culinary adventure, to holiday abroad.  Anything to make Jisung took his mind off the lost love.

Once Jisung told him that he  decided to pursue higher study of a subject he always want to do since way back. Daniel knew his effort wasn’t in vain.

 

* * *

 

 

“Whats your game?” Daniel asked Seongwu once the chance present itself.

It came in the form of Jisung being late for Dinner night out and Daniel was stuck with the guy waiting for him.

“Excuse me?” The dandy looking man with expensive perfume, impeccable fashion sense and hairstyle raised his eyebrows. Half surprised half amused.

“Why you keep cling to Jisung hyung? What is your intention? Honestly its just a bullshit that a guy like you can not have any friend on a new town. Just hit local pub around here, any man or woman will flock to your side”

Seongwu burst out laughing at daniel’s remark. He didn’t know wether to feel flattered or angered over the innocent tantrum. He’s been noticing that this big neighbour boy is really territorial when it comes to Jisung. ”Thanks for your praise, But the same could be applied to you. What’s your game?” Taunt Seongwu  after he managed to restrain himself not to laugh anymore than he did. His eyes now settle at Daniel, Staring at him sharply.  Gone the agreeable gentleman who want to please every one.

“Me? I am asking you” Daniel confused over the turn of conversation

Seongwu sighed acknowledging the boy’s straightness and naivety “Okay, I’ll answer you honestly” He take a deep breath and lean forward.”I am interested in Jisung hyung and intended to date him”

Daniel appaled at the man’s frontal  answer. He clenched his jaw and his hearbeat steadily become faster.

“Initially, I was interested with his looks, his gesture and the way he spoke to me. But apparently he is also a kind and caring person. Its just natural that I grow fond of him. I think we will be a good match”

At this point Daniel doesn’t realized that his palm clench hard and he almost shaken from anger. He doesn’t like how this man describe Jisung as someone he desired to be with and the notion  that him and jisung would be great together.  

“Okay, now its your turn to answer my question” Seongwu leaned backward more relaxed after conveyed his honest feeling. Daniel notice the annoying smirk on The man’s face.

“What question?” Asked Daniel with aggravated tone.

“What about you? You sticks to Jisung everywhere even though you don’t have blood relation with him. You hogs him at every chance even though you are not his boyfriend. Whats your  intention toward Jisung?”

Daniel strucked by the question. He never thought that this guy who just recently came to their life notice the thing about him.  

The truth is, He has a complex feeling toward Jisung.  

Daniel always think Yeonwoo and Jisung as special people on his life. But its Jisung who he grew fond of more than the other one. He grew up witnessing jisung’s love blooms and manifested into his beautiful action, words and looks toward the person he loved at. Along the way, It made Daniel  yearned to be the object of his affection as well.

While accompanied Jisung during the dark days and despair, Daniel realized that his feelings toward jisung  gradually transformed into something that surpass a feeling for friend of brother.

He want the embrace to never end, the touch to always linger over his skin, The movie night to never changed into morning and for his face to never leave the comfort of his shoulder. He find himself fantasizing about Jisung in an inappropriate manner more than he should. Sometimes he felt guilty that he regularly brought his precious Hyung into his lewd dream.  its just out of his control and He swore to himself  not to  let him knew about it   

Daniel  cant do anything about his feeling since he aware of the fact that Jisung sees him as a mere younger brother. Plus there was this thing with Yeonwoo hyung that they just managed to went through recently thus He contented just to be the closest friend whom Jisung can relied upon. He thought that if he keep sticking to him like this, one day, someday he’ll get the chance to convey his true feeling.

He didn’t expect that the day when a stranger want to take Jisung away from him came this fast.

“I….” His gaze dropped.  Daniel cant find the courage nor the right words to say it. Not in front of his rival when he cant even arrange the jumbled mess of feeling he has for Jisung on his own mind.

Seongwu sighed at the scene unfolding before him. A man just to get peeled out of his own layers. It looks pitiful.

“Okay, you don’t need to say anything. But honestly, he’s been taking care of you since god know’s when. Don’t you think he deserve someone who is able to take care of him?” Coaxed Seungwo.

“I have a stable job, An apartement. I am also good at taking care others”

Daniel surprised at the shameless bragging. Yet the man managed to make it sound as a matter of fact. By one looks at him he know its not a lie. He’s been really attentive toward Jisung lately and it made him Jealous but he feels, no, he knew that Jisung look happier nowadays and this man possibly is the reason behind it. 

“If you truly care for Jisung, I think you should let him go out with people like me” Add Seongwu with soft yet intimidating tone. Eventhough He smile so generously that his eyes changed into slit, he knew he just delivered a check mate to the big neighbourhood  rival boy.

Daniel  hold his breath. He doesn’t know how to answer back. He doesn’t like it but his rational mind deliver the conclusion that the man has a point. Seongwu has everything that would make Jisung happy.

He is a handsome vet for god’s sake!

 “I am sorry I am late. The professor hold me up longer than expected” Jisung arrived at their table out of breath from running. He instantly realize the tension hanging on the air “What…are you guys talking about?” He ask unsure because Daniel looks like just had a staring contest with Seongwu and he is losing.

“I m sorry hyung I had my meal already, I need to go home to work on my final project”  Promptly Daniel stand up and went out without looking back. Leaving Jisung confused and Seongwu amused.

 

* * *

 

 

First Sunday of the month Yoon and Kang family throws a dinner party for both family. They do it from time to time ever since Daniel’s mom moved there. Yeonwoo family used to participate in this banquet, but eversince he got married, they already moved to a nice home at the suburb.

Daniel ordered by his mom to promptly go to Yoon’s family mansion once he woke up and washed up  to lend some help. Usually its menial stuff such as lifting or arranging stuff. Her mother already there since dawn busy with food preparation with Mrs.Yoon.

“We need some stuff. Can you go to YY department store and buy all the items from this list?” asked his mother  shoving the list to his chest.

“YY department store is far from nearby station” Daniel groans after unroll the long list that approximately 30 cm legth from top to bottom  “This is a big list mom..”

“Jisung will drive you there. Can you wake him up on his bedroom dear?” Mrs Yoon interfere with mother son banter.

After  the fiasco with Seongwu at restaurant weeks ago, Daniel made a resolve to not back down when the man challenge him again in any other way.  He sorted his own feeling and decide not to lose no matter what.  

Daniel  nods and walk toward Jisung’s room . They’ve been together for so long that barging to each other room just a normal thing for them. Jisung’s room still really dark. There’s a soft snore and bundled of blanket moving slowly on the bed, signing the owner of the room is stil fast asleep. Daniel step in and notice piles of things consist of clothes, socks, tie, bag and documents scattered on the floor. He shakes his head, seems like Jisung just had one of those drinking night out with collagues the night before. He kneels down and arranging the mess into somewhat manageable stack to the side. Afterward, he go to the window and open it in a quick motion, the method normally work to wake up sleepy head.

The man on the bed doesn’t move an inch even with the sudden appearance of light illuminating the whole room. The fact that he bury his head under those blanket and  pillow might contribute to it. Daniel sighed and approaching the piles. He nudges  and shakes jisung out of his dream, progressively  rougher and louder.

“Hyung..hyung…Wake up! WAKE UP HYUNG”

Jisung just squirm,  hum and blabbering some nonsense before bury himself further under the blanket. Losing  his patience, Daniel jump on top of the bed, He use his full power to turn Jisung and tossed the thick blanket to the side.

“Aiiishhh..!!”  Jisung hiss. He squint his eyes and rub his face from the sudden exposure of natural light and fresh air.

But there’s other kind of exposure that petrify Daniel off motion.

Jisung isn’t wearing any clothes but a boxer.

He shouldn’t get this weird feeling seeing Jisung naked, They used to play around like a monkey and he had seen him naked countless of time anyway. But It was long time ago and their busy adult live isn’t gives them them to play around as much as before.

Daniel stare at the man beneath him. His slender frame curving slowly while he stretch and make soft moves.His pale skin illuminated by the morning sun dotted by moles that he didn’t remember looks so inviting.

more over..there’s questionable pink mark right over his collarbone

Is that a hickey?

Daniel’s eyes trailed to his face, ready to pop the question only to meet a naughty smirk on the naked man’s face”

“Morning sunshine! Lets sleep some more!” Jisung grabbed Daniel by his shirt and wrestle him to the bed

“AAaaaaAAAhhh Hyung!” Screamed Daniel. He peeled himself off Jisung wich is easy because Jisung’s body basically nothing compared to him.  However the sudden contact make himself blushed and thinking something not related to brotherly wrestling.

“Wear some clothes please!!”  Daniel scream running away from his room and went back to the kitchen when both of their moms just chuckled and shook their heads over these duo antics.

“Jisung ah! Hurry and wash up. We need you and Daniel to shop things for banquet!” Scream Mrs.Yoon from the kitchen.  

“Oookay” answer Jisung while he go out with a towel on his neck. now already clothed with a big white shirt.

 

Daniel cant take his mind off from the mark on jisung’s neck. He didn’t even bother to tune in the radio inside the car wich he usually does.

“Hyung, Did you had a drinking party?” Ask Daniel

“Hmhh…a friend had an event and treated us” Answered Jisung while his eyes stay at the road

“Eeeer..what happened?”

“What happened what?” Ask jisung confused, he glance at Daniel, then go back to the road

“That red thing on you neck. Seems like you got yourself a hickey” Daniel brush his finger to Jisungs neck at the spot of the unsuspecting mark.

Jisung rubbed his neck as if trying to feel it. He himself seems mildly surprised by the information, but soon recall the possible explanation.

Jisung chuckles at the memory “Aaah! Its Jurina chan, Our Japanese exchange student”

Daniel’s eye brow knotted hearing the name he never heard before.

_Who is this bitch again?_

“She was dumped by his boyfriend and got herself wasted last night. I was trying to help her walk to the cab but she kinda attacked me”  explain Jisung with a giggle reminiscing stupid thing happened yesterday

Daniel face contorted in horror at the explanation. His eyes seems to popped out of its sockets.

“What…?!” is the only words manage to come out of his mouth

Jisung laugh and wave his hand while smiling, disregarding that event as nothing to be shocked at “I still managed to stop her though. Poor girl had a rough week”

 Daniel cant believe what he heard. A friggin Exchange student  managed to land a hickey on Jisung. Then…what he’s been doing all these times got drunk together on so many instances and yet not a single ‘intimate accident’ happened?

 Suddenly he imagine himself as this Jurina girl. Being drunk that night, Eyeing Jisung neck, fall to his embrace and landed the lips on that spot. Maybe with little nibble and bite. He imagined what it would feels. Possibly soft and sweet if he managed to lick it. Daniel shivers at the sudden realization that he was having another dirty tought about jisung when the unaware victim of his desire actually sit beside him.

 Thankfully his daydream cut short by the notion that they arrived at the department store.

They started from the fresh food section and move on to the meat section. Painstakingly ticked off one item at a time. At one section Jisung  went gaga over something at  the display freezer

“Woah its off by 30%. This is really cheap!”

Daniel peek from behind, curious at the object. It’s a ricotta cheese

“Hyung, we are having Korean banquet. What is the use of ricotta cheese here?” ask Daniel

“No, this is for Seongwu. He’s been looking for this item for ages but most of supermarket sell it at exorbitant price or not a good brand” Jisung rummaging his pocket, reach for his phone and take a picture of the display “This particular brand is imported and with the discount, this is like a steal! I need to tell him” He then proceed to type and send the picture wich seems like directed to Seongwu.

Daniel roll his eye at the handsome and rich vet’s name  coming out from Jisung’s mouth. Cant he left them alone in peace on this peaceful Sunday morning?

Apparently he wont, because 20 minutes later, The guy physically stand beside Jisung at the supermarket and discussing about the sale item on the rack. He said he happened  nearby and decided to come right after the text. When he arrived they almost finished with the list and left a couple of item to buy

“Hyung where is the pasta section? I only need that to complete the ingridients for my cooking” Ask seongwu

“Ah, its 4 aisle from here, let me take you there”

Daniel grab the back of  Jisung’s collar and wave the list on his face. Signalling that they still need to look up for some items. Jisung scratch his head, confused as how to react to that and why it’s a problem.

“Hyung, we need, to hurry, Our moms waiting, There are still lots of things to do at home” Add Daniel with annoyed tone while poutin at Jisung.

 “You are right Daniel, emm but the pasta aisle just nearby, we can just walk Seongwu there..”

“Hyung, I’ll walk him there or anywhere he need to, you find the rest of items on this list because you are better at it” Cut Daniel impatiently. He shove the list and trolley to Jisung.  Jisung oblige after Seongwu assured him he is alright with that.

 Daniel and Seongwu walk in silence. Daniel then realize that the guy actually knows his way on this supermarket because right know he actually walk ahead of Daniel to where the pasta displayed.

“Stop stalking us” Grumble Daniel without controlling the volume of his voice

“Excuse me?” Seongwu turned around

“Stop making excuse and looking for Jisung hyung whenever wherever, its annoying” Add Daniel

Seongwu scoffed at the sudden threat. He decided to play along with it “Why should I? Is he your boyfriend now?” challenge him knowing the answer

“Not yet, But he will be because I intended to make him mine”

Seongwu make an  expression that can be described as fake surprised. However he genuinely surprised by the unexpectedly blunt  statement from the boy.

He need to give a better comeback.

“Kang Daniel ssi..” He smirked threateningly and walk slowly toward him “If you truly aim for Jisung hyung’s love. What have you done so far for him that worth for his affection then?”

 Again Daniel petrified by the man’s twisted words play.

“Do you even know what his favorite book, His favorite movie, His favorite food?”

Daniel  doesn’t talk about books with jisung, They usually watch some reruns on movie night and food? As far as he knew, jisung eat all kind of foods.

Daniel realized, he doesn’t really know things about his beloved Hyung.

Seongwu smile like a winner at the reaction. It is as expected based on his observation and conversation with Jisung. The boy doesn’t have much sense.

“His favorite book is Haruki murakami’s work, His favorite movie is musical, he like lalala land” Seongwu gunned the answer after he didn’t received any from Daniel “And his favorite food, he likes all food but lately….” Seongwu take the pasta package from his basket and waves it  proudly infront of his face  “He is obsessed with italian food”

Daniel’s face contorted in disbelief. How come this  guy know about jisung more than himself? Is that even true

“Asked him by yourself if you don’t believe me” The man said while smirking as if able to read his face.

 

 

“Hyung, do you know movie called lalala land?” Daniel finally spoke after minutes of silence since they rode the car back home. He choose the least obvious question to test on Seongwu’s answer from  back in the supermarket.

“Of course I know! It’s a really great movie with beautiful cast, great story line, music and dance. Not to mention the cinematography and costume!” Jisung seems to be able to gush about the movie for hours “How did you know about the movie?” Asked jisung curiously yet excitedly knowing musical is not daniel’s type of movie

“Aah..from a friend. I was thinking wether to watch it or not. Didn’t know you like that movie so much” Answer Daniel a bit discouragingly since He just prove that Seongwu wasn’t lying.

“We should watch it someday!” Jisung said excitedly

“Have you watched it?” Daniel cant hold his curiousity

“Mmm Yes…But I could watch it again over and over!”

“Where?”

“At the theatre… when its up at the theatre”

“Alone?”

“No, with Seongwu”

Daniel’s heart sank hearing that name for the nth time today.  Seems like his exsistence between them will be something unavoidable and possibly will grow in importance. 

“Hyung…” After minutes of silence “Are you guys dating?”

Jisung  brust into laughter at the question “Are you kidding? Ofcourse not! We just know each other”

Daniel lean to the window and observe  the older’s facial expression. The confirmation that they aren’t dating kinda shoote his anxiety. But he know at this rate its just a matter of time before everything change.

“I think he likes you hyung” Daniel getting bolder edging Jisung about the possibility of dating seongwu. However he couldn’t hide the salty tone coming out of his mouth.

Jisung laugh again, His ears turned red by his tease “Ya! Stop joking! A guy like him like me? Hell will be frozen before it happen”

Jisung blabbering and nagging about the impossibility of such situation, about how such handsome and perfect man should already have some one on his side. Yet,  he couldn’t hide his jolly  smile at the thought of Daniel’s statement being true.

Daniel can feel it. Jisung like the man as well. They have mutual feeling about each other. And here he is, just a bratty boy stand between them and wont let go of his hyung for his own selfish desire. He doesn’t have anymore energy to continue the conversation and decide to just looking out at the window.

He need to sort out his feelings and priority.

 All he want is for jisung to be happy since he deserves it after what he had been through.

* * *

 

 

A month after the banquet, Jisung faced with unprecedented situation. The absence of a certain boy who lives on his neighbourhood.

It almost impossible to miss Daniel for a month without any concrete reason but it happens now.

The whole month Daniel had been passing on dining out, brunch, lunch, movie night or vet visit  invitations.  Suddenly he become really hard to contact. He always use his final project for excuse, but as far as Jaehwan informed him, His final project already done and he just left with minor subjects to be finished for graduation.

“Is there some one that Daniel interested in? a girlfriend perhaps?” Asked Jisung via phone when he contacted Jaehwan asking about Daniel situation

“I am not sure, but I think none as far as I see”

“I see…so do you know what could be the cause of him suddenly really busy out of the blue?”

“Honestly….He’s been around campus a lot lately, but I didn’t see any particular activity that keep him from doing whatever he used to do”

Jisung sighed, he worried with this sudden change. Worried that Daniel involved with a gang, drugs, wrong company or something dangerous. This  information from jaehwan took that possibility out of his mind.  However the mistery still not solved yet.

“I give up…Jaehwan ah..what do you think the cause of him suddenly dissapearing? Was he told you anything? Was there something I did that made him upset?”

Jaehwan paused for a while. Jisung could see him thinking hard at the other side with his blank face

“No..He didn’t hyung.” Finally he spoke “ But I am pretty sure you are not capable of doing something that would make him hate you. Please talk it out with Daniel. I miss us”

Jisung closed his eyes hearing the boy. Unexpectedly he can say such a wise and nice words that warmed his heart “I miss us too Jaehwan. Thanks  for talking with me”

 After Jisung hang up, he scrolled another contacts that he knew will listen to him well.

With Minhyun, Jisung can tell him anything without any pretense or jumping through the loops. Minhyun has an observant mind and he will pull up every single information that possibly useful for his hypothesis regarding the situation. That’s why Jisung always count on minhyun whenever there’s something difficult that he cant solve alone.

“First of all-” Asked minhyun after jisung poured his side of story about Daniel’s sudden disappearance from his life “What your situation with that vet guy? Are you dating him?”

Jisung surprised at the question. He is the second person who asked about it

“What? No! I am not dating anyone.  And what it has to do about me and Daniel?”

 Minhyun nod statisfied with jisung’s answer. He then leans forward with hands clasped infront of his face

“Your dating life  actually has a lot to do with Daniel”

“How?” Ask Jisung confused

Minhyun knew Jisung is clueless about the nature of Daniel’s infatuation to him. But no one can fault him when they always together since forever that he doesn’t realize the younger’s gesture and possessiveness toward him  is not what a normal friends would do.  The fact that Daniel acts bratty also didn’t help.

 “Hyung, the way I see it, Daniel wont accept anything less than being the first in your affection”  

Jisung’s mind that’s been convoluted with despair and confusion cant grasp the words that Minhyun  threaded carefully. “What..is that even mean Minhyun-ah?” Asked Jisung desperately

“I mean, whether Daniel will stay beside you or not depend on your ability to look at him more than a childhood friend. He- we actually curious how come you dont realize it. He has feeling for you more than a friend or a brother”

The words finally hit Jisung. Something lurched out from his stomach.  An alien concept creeped out from the darkest side of his brain.  

Jisung never thought that  Daniel, His precious dongsaeng , his childhood friend  would harbor any kind of romantic feeling for him, heck he didn’t even thought that Daniel would be interested in guy.  For him, Daniel came off as regular cheeky boy who some day would introduce a cute girl that he like to him. To think again, its weird that it never happened especially when the boy grew to become a cute and admittedly a really attractive human being.  Daniel is clingy and often times possessive but he assume it as his childish nature and the result of him dotted on the boy since forever.  

Minhyun realize by the look on his face that something is shaken within the older one. Understandably he just received a shocking revelation.  He grabbed both sides of Jisung’s forearms in an effort to give  him little stregth.

“Hyung, Listen to me. This is just my observation. Nothing is confirmed until  you guys talk it out between yourself. You should talk it out”

Jisung looked up at minhyun’s eyes. Wavering, tired and  unsure. It break Minhyun’s heart seeing the state of the older’s mind right now

“But first of all, you need to sort out your feeling for Daniel. What His existence means for you”

 

 

What is Daniel for Jisung?

Daniel is a constant. The one who stick to him through thick and thin. The one whose presence bring him peace, The one whom he thought will grow old together even after they both built their own family. He always imagined them would visit each other at their old age and wrinkled faces, playing card together and reminiscing their good old days.

Daniel is the one whom without him, he probably would still stuck being heart broken and  miserable.

After his small consultation session with minhyun Jisung lost sleep for days thinking about it and today is not the exception. He is walking half asleep half braindead while carrying 2 big  trash bag that his mom requested to be carried outside.

 Minhyun could be wrong and there could be other reason. But what if he was right? Can he accept daniel’s feeling? What exactly he is willing to go through to get Daniel back?

The question temporary halted as something knock his nose hard. He crouch at the floor painfully holding his nose crying and dropping everything he carried.

Apparently he absent mindedly walking toward his neighbour door that by chance opened suddenly. Its Kang family’s apartement door

“Hyung I am sorry. I didn’t know someone was outside. Are you okay?”  The big guy already crouching and trying to check at his face. Jisung peek and relish at the sight of a man he haven’t seen for month. His face contorted into this weird face moving in between crying and smiling.

“I am okay..I am okay” Jisung finally get up with the help of Daniel.

 Oh how he miss his smell, his voice and the constant close proximity of his big body that always makes him secure whenever they were together.

“Sorry hyung, let me carry this” Daniel snatched the black plastic bag from Jisung’s hand.

They ride the elevator down in silent.  Jisung stare at Daniel shoulder. The shoulder that he had borrowed over and over  to cry at anything that make him sad. Wether its Yeonwoo’s marriage or a sad movie they watched together. He miss that shoulder.

He’d give the world to get that back

After throwing the trash, Jisung expected them to walk together to the station like usual, but Daniel excuse himself that he need to run to catch on something. It dawned to Jisung that Daniel avoids him on purpose for whatever reason and its unacceptable. He need to make the move asap before he lost him for good.

“Niel ah, do you remember next week?” Jisung grabbed daniel’s arm before he could turn away.

Next week is christmast eve

“We will go out on that day as usual right?” Add Jisung before Daniel could answer.

Daniel scratch his neck at the question. His face clouded with doubt and uncertainty. Jisung know he might reject, But he wont give the younger one the chance.

“Niel, This year’s christmast is important because next year you and I will be graduating and both of us will be busy and it might be hard to do it again. Please don’t pass on this too. This is the first and last time I beg something to you”

  _The last time_

That word seemingly hit something within the younger’s mind and get him to react. Wether its pain or ephiphany Jisung cant guess. But at least he agreed to it and promise will go out at christmast eve with him.

 

They have this tradition of going out and about at the town centre during christmast eve and continue roaming the streets until the sun is raising. This tradition dates back to the time when there was Yeonwoo among them.

 Yeonwoo and Daniel were curch kids who often volunteered on their activity. Usually during christmast eve, they joined the curch youth christmast carol. While jisung’s family isn’t religious he gladly joined their activity especially since he loves singing and he loves doing things together with both of them.

 At some point they stopped doing it either because they weren’t count as young member anymore or because it will reminds Jisung to something in the past

Yeonwoo met his current wife at the carol group.

For years, Daniel have been dragging Jisung out from his room when jisung prefer being miserable on christmast eve : watching romcom movie or listening to break up song.  Daniel never allowed Jisung to do any of that. Not specially on that night.

It’s a wonder that how things have changed. This year its Jisung who begged Daniel to go out.

* * *

 

 

It’s a cold night. Temperature dropped dangerously below zero. His breath blows up into a thin smoke. He raise the turtle neck collar so his sharp nose can be covered within. The weather is hellish cold but his heart warmed up as soon as he see a big man stand beside the pillar of train station platform. He wear a jeans and beige  leather jacket with black sweater underneath. The man smiled as soon as he saw him

“Cold?” Ask jisung as Daniel shiver once they went out from the comfort of subway station.

Daniel just shake his head and hummed incoherently. Jisung look at Daniel outfit from top to bottom. He look really nice with the get up but clearly not enough for this kind of weather.

“You should wear some  heat tech coat” Said jisung while they waiting up at bus stop “Its freezing today”

“I came straight from campus. Its wasn’t this cold in the afternoon” Excuse Daniel while he rub both of his palm together and blow his breath into it.

Jisung open the flap of his coat and trying to envelope Daniel with it. Its clearly not enough considering daniel’s big built

“Hyung?” Daniel’s heart skip at the gesture. He just stand still watching the older do that.

Its friggin cute.

“Aaah, you really have grown. I used to be able to warm you up with this method. Now its not  even enough to cover your back” Jisung said while struggling to make both end of his coat touch  on daniel’s back.

Daniel  chuckle at Jisung’s vain attempt. His body had grown taller and bigger than Jisung ever since he hit second grade of highschool. Its comical that jisung still trying that method after all this year. He sigh and grab jisung’s hand that latch on his side

“Its okay hyung” He then clasp the older’s hand and put it in his own pocket “This will do” They look and smile at each other. Jisung then close the gap between their side and slightly lean toward Daniel. Bask himself on the familiar-comfortable feeling that he missed for weeks.

 They watched movie, got some dinner, and then window shopping at city centre. They will stopped at nice spot to take some picture or selfie or stopped at some corner to watch some  street performance. After walking around aimlessly, they decided to sat at one of the bench and watching the big christmast tree while chewing on a hot waffle they bought from street vendor.

Daniel notice infront of the christmast tree, a crowd of kids gather around. It’s a familiar sight from the past. A christmast carol group.

Daniel look at Jisung once the carol start singing. Surprisingly Jisung hummed to the tone, closing his eyes, swaying and enjoying the performance. Daniel’s lips curved upward at the sight and looked back at the group. 

“Hyung, you really already move on don’t you?” Ask Daniel once the choir finished their performance and moved  to somewhere else.  Jisung just smile and look at Daniel without answering, its make Daniel feels he walks on a thin glass. He stare the ground and continue

“About Yeonwoo hyung I mean. You…you used to avoid christmast carol performance. But seems like its already behind you now”

Jisung smile at Daniel “Well..its about time don’t you think? Its been what…4?5 years? Its more than enough time for my heart to heal”

“Its thank you you” Jisung add after a short pause. He take daniel’s hand and pulled it from his lap to his own lap.

Daniel squeeze the hand back. His heart instantly flooded with rush of happiness and warmth. Its feels good and reassured to be acknowledged by the people he loves.  But then he remind himself not to linger to that feeling for too long.

“Thanks to that guy you mean?”  Ask Daniel with a smirk on his face

“Huh?”

“That Seongwu guy . He…he is a good man. I think He can make you happy hyung” Daniel drag the words out of his throath.

 

 For weeks Daniel convinced himself that he should give up holding on to Jisung for the sake of his happiness.  That words he just said was something he chanted multiple times to help his brain get on with the program.

It went well until he accidently hit Jisung on the nose with his door. His heart wavering. He want to reach for his dear hyung,  buried his face on his shoulder, cried and whined about how much he missed him and how much he doesn’t want to give him to anyone else.

_It’s the last time_

That word gave him mental slap and awoken him back to reality.

Next year Jisung will probably do chirstmast eve date with Seongwu. So this might be the last time they can do it together. His heart sank but thankfully his brain help.

 _Lets do this for the last time and enjoy it while you can_ it said

 

“Hyung, I am happy for you” Daniel squeeze jisung’s palm for the last time and retract his hand from his clasp. He smile without hiding  his sadness   “Next year you will do this with him. You won’t need me anymore” Daniel stand up and stretched his body. Trying to make it nonchalantly.”Lets go home hyung, its midnight already” He stepped forward without looking,  expecting Jisung to follow him home.

Then he stopped by a tug on his sleeve

Daniel turn to find jisung look at him with anger and sadness mix into uncomprehensible pained expression.

“No, I don’t want to go home yet!” Exclaim jisung. His lips shaken.    

“Listen Kang Daniel, I dont like this, I don’t like that you disappear  from my life. I don’t like that you keep avoiding me, I don’t understand what you are talking about,  I don’t date Seongwu or any other man” Jisung grabbed both of daniel’s arm as if making sure he wont get away from him anymore. He locked his eyes on the younger one. Daniel can see tear flowing out from them.  

“I…I don’t know what I should do to keep you by my side. I feels lost.  Please  don’t go away just like that. I miss you” Jisung dropped his head as tears flowing uncontrollably.

“I miss you so…so much” Jisung shaken violently.  His cry get some people attention. Daniel slowly pull him into his embrace, rubbed his head and back trying to shoote jisung who is now sobbed violently into his chest. “Please don’t go…don’t go away from me please” Jisung chants at the words as if that will keep him from being separated from the younger one.

“Shh…I m sorry hyung, I am sorry, I am sorry, don’t cry please, don’t cry hyung” Whisper Daniel while continue to rub the older’s one back and buried his nose to his vanilla scented hair.

They stand in the middle of the park infront of the big christmast tree hugging each other tightly. Anyone who glance at them would thought that they are a couple who gone through a melodramatic phase of their relationship.

 

Finally Daniel able to dragged both of them into a nearby caffee and ordered a cup of hot coffee for him and hot chocolate for Jisung. The older eyes swollen and red after crying. His face dropped clearly tired from roller coaster of emotion.  

“Feeling better now?” Ask Daniel carefully  after they sipped their warm beverage

Jisung face still expressionless. He look down and shake his head gently

“No..I am not until you tell me what going on. Why you suddenly hard to contact, why you stopped coming to my house at movie night? Why you suddenly disappeared?! Is..is there something I did wrong? please tell me so I can fix it”  His word shaken at the end. He sobs and almost crying again. But he hold himself in order to have a proper discussion with the younger one.

Hearing that, Daniel’s heart sank, He didn’t thought for once that jisung would blame himself over his sudden disappearance.  “No hyung, its nothing like that. I swear!” said Daniel assertively

“So why?”

“I….Its because..” Daniel try to find his voice. He realize he messed up by making jisung suffer instead of happy like he hoped to. He shouldn’t disappeared suddenly like that without any explanation. Anyone would be upset with that kind of treatment. But he couldn’t find another way to give up Jisung to other person beside eliminating himself from Jisung’s life.

“You-I mean That guy, Seongwu, He likes you and You like him back. He-he said so to me.  So I think I need to go and not stand between you two….”

 Wow what a mess of explanation Daniel thought to himself. His feelings is too jumbled that whatever coming out from his mouth sound silly to him.

Jisung move closer and looks at his face attentively listening to every words of his botched up explanation that Daniel managed to spew out of his mouth.

“So umm Because I think you guys will be together, I wont be needed anymore-”add Daniel with a low voice

“Why you think that way? When I never need you? Why you should stand between us?” asked jisung with worried tone.

“No you never-I mean, its not just because of that. Truth is I actually cant stand to see you two together. I don’t like it. I don’t like him close to you hyung. I don’t like ANYONE close to you. You may think its weird.. or that I am just greedy. You dont know this, and i know it sound silly. but truth is its because-“

Daniel’s rant cut by a soft hand holding his cheek and a lips landed on his.   

Its warm and sweet like a chocolate. He nibbled on the lips and tried to put his tongue out to taste more of the heavenly taste. But jisung already pulled out and looked at his face with a bit of uncertainty as he wait for the younger one reaction

“I love you Hyung” whisper Daniel absent mindedly while locking his eyes at the man infront of him.

By that word, Jisung’s face brightened into a relieved smile

“I love you to-“

Before Jisung could finished his reply, daniel already pulled him back into a deep kiss. Jisung startled by the sudden passionate kiss. But he let Daniel have it anyway and open his mouth letting the younger one’s tounge to explore further.

Christmast eve is already over, but their night is just began.

 

* * *

 

Jaehwan glad that they get back together as usual. So does minhyun especially since he get his three costumer back. However they need to bear more of these two interaction and skinship especially since they are in relationship the PDA is become more daring and sometimes offputting.

“Get a room you two” Mumble Jaehwan while chewing on his food

“Can we ate in peace without Jaehwan keep muttering  get a room for once?” Add Minhyun while he roll his eyes

“I am sorry” Said jisung as Daniel snuggling into his neck and his hands roaming everywhere on jisung’s body

“Ya!!” Screamed Jisung when he feels the younger ones start to lick and nibble on his neck. The other two just rolls their eyes harder and groan at the sight

“Stop it! We are eating” finally Jisung able to push Daniel away and slap some sense on his back. Daniel just give his cheeky grin and  get back to his own food

Their relationship undergoing honeymoon phase and Daniel cant keep his hand off him. He is young and full of energy aferall.  Sometimes jisung wonder how he is able to kep up with his relentless stamina on the bed. He take comfort on dining out with friend as the time to have a bit of rest. But even then Daniel cant stand a couple of hours without his hands roaming his body.

“I am sorry guys, Lets order some dessert, its on me” Said Jisung after looking at two of his friend who shake their head disapprovingly at their antics.

“Hyung, if you keep treating people everytime this kid harrass you on public, no amount of research money from faculty will cover your meal budget”  Tease Minhyun.  Jisung just smile sheepishly at that while whispering more apology to them.

 Suddenly the bell ring signing a costumer enter the bistro. Minhyun promptly get up doing his job to greet them. It’s a group of 3 coworker from nearby vet.

“Ya! Ong Seongwu, ong seongwu..” whisper jaehwan with a gossipy manner.

Daniel promptly latch on Jisung possessively while Jisung turn around and crane his neck to check on the guest. As His eyes met with him, they exchange smile and  wave in a friendly manner.

“Hyung, you have rejected him didn’t you? but I heard he keep coming here lately. He is with his friends tho...  Is he just love this place or is he is gunning on someone here?” Whisper Jaehwan curiously

Jisung just shrugged while spooning his food.  Daniel tightened his grasp on the older one before he slapped away again because he get away between him and his food.

After a while minhyun comeback to their booth with a weird  looks and a notes on his hand. The three of them looked at him. Jaehwan not wasting anytime to snatch the notes away from him

“Ya! This is a phone number” Jaehwan looks at minhyun in disbelief  “Is he gave you his phone number?”   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> So Yeonwoo is the supposed leader of B2M group that set to debut together with Daniel and jisung only to be cancelled (The rest is history).  
> This fic idea came after we talked about him and Jisung in the past.  
> Its inspired by only, the rest of story is fictional.  
> Thanks for reading. Comment and kidos appreciated ^_^


End file.
